


Love On Top

by adifferentshadeofgrey



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adifferentshadeofgrey/pseuds/adifferentshadeofgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Adrien and Marinette get stuck together (literally) while at a music festival, the two are forced to work together when trouble shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love On Top

"Come _on,_ Marinette! Don't be so dramatic!" Alya called from outside the changing booth, rolling her eyes at her friend.

" _Dramatic_? Alya, this is hardly anything more than a bathing suit! I can't go out in this, not when Adrien is going to be coming too!" Marinette cried from her spot in the stall. 

"Hey, it was this or an oversized rug. It's not my fault that guy spilt his beer all over you." Alya pouted. 

The two had been waiting for the guys to join them at the food booth when tragedy struck Marinette directly in the chest, ruining her silk dress. Luckily the festival was full of friendly vagabonds, one of which volunteered up an outfit for the unlucky blue haired girl. 

Coming out of her hiding spot, Marinette revealed herself in the cream knit boho crop top that showed the black bralette underneath. The high waisted shorts cupped Marinette very tightly, making up for the stomach that disappeared in a much lower place. The were a pink washed ripped pair that really accentuated her legs and butt that also complemented the girl's skin tone.   


Alya began to laugh.

"See!" Shrieked Marinette, "It's awful. I'm changing back."

Alya jumped forward to grab her friend's arm before she could move and shook her head. "I'm only laughing because of how your face looked. You look hella hot. Your boobs look phenomenal in that top and Adrien's going to love it. Just show some confidence because you look like a scared five year old."

Under her breath Marinette muttered, "Well that's because I am scared and uncomfortable." But dropped it after that to follow Alya who lead the pair to a booth across the way. "Flower crowns?"

Alya nodded. Picking up a large crown full of yellow roses, she plopped it on Marinette's head. "If I buy you this will you  _please_ wear your hair down for once?"

"Well, I'm already uncomfortable, why not add one more thing to the list," Marinette said dripping with sarcasm.

Alya jumped in excitement and handed cash to the vendor. "That wasn't an explicit no so I'm taking it." 

The two began to walk again, Marinette slowly warming up to her new outfit, appreciating the warm sun on her back and stomach. Paris wasn't always warm but when it was, it was glorious. 

**Author's Note:**

> So my computer crashed but saved this much as it was posting??? I don't know how that happened but this is definitely not all of it. Sorry for not noticing it earlier but I'll make sure to post an update soon.
> 
> Personal: adifferentshadeofgrey.tumblr.com  
> ML blog: http://princealimiraculoushe.tumblr.com/


End file.
